Pixie Hollow
by Kitty-Writter
Summary: This is a story about 4 friends who lived their lives in Fiore but were in diffrent guilds. Suddenly they decide to leave their guilds to go traveling around Fiore. What will happen to them? Who will they meet? And what adventures waits for them? read and find out.(rated T for safety)(the first two chapters are the ones that I made 1 year ago, so sorry if you don't like them)
1. Chapter 1

Ah...Magnolia. The town where the strongest guild in Fiore is Tail. But this story isn't about Fairy Tail's adventures.

Three figures stood at Magnolias train station.

''Where is she? She said to meet her here.''said a boy whith an angry expression. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans whit a white T-shirt and a aqua and black jacket.

''Don't be mad Dan-kun. She'l be here soon. I contacted her before i left. She said that she will be a little late.''said a girl whit a smile on her face. She had long, orange hair. She wore a pink and green dress that end at her knees.

''You coud mention that before mister Static, here got angry''answered a boy whit black hair and red eyes, but one eye was darker than the other. He wore dark blue jeans and a white shirt.

''Hey don't mention my last name! You stupid vampire!'' Dan shouted.

''I'm not stubid. You are.''

''No, you are''

''No, you are''

''Stop the fighting or i'm gona shoot.''said a female voice. And the boys stoped arguing.

''Captain! Your finaly here.''said the boy whit black hair.

''Lance, I told you to not call me that.''said the girl. She was younger that them. She had dep purple eyes and purple hair whit some blue stipes. She wore a white skirt, a blody red and pink kimono top and an aqua scarf.

''Neli-chan! Finaly your here!'' shouted the girl whit orange hair. And then addet a smile.

''Ýep, Lina I'm finaly here.'' said Neli.

'' Ok! Let's get on the train or it's going to leave whitout us.''said Lina.

''Yep. And guy if I see you fighting I will...''try to warn them Neli, but she was cut of by Dan.

''We know. Please don't say it. Where are we going anyways?''askes Dan.

''There is a town that is soroundet by mountains and a big forest. And it's weary near to a town whit a port. But the bad side is that the town where the Sabertoth is, is in a 30 min. walk to that town.''answered Neli.

''S-Sab-b-bertoth. No, no, no. I'm not going there!''shouted Dan.

''C'mon Dan-kun.''whined Lina.

And sudenly something jumped out of Neli's bag.

''What is that?''Lance asked.

''Oh. I forgot to tell you that I got an exceed. Her name is Rose''Neli said whit a smile.

''Hi! Nice to meet ya''said Rose. Her fur was orange colour whit black stripes. She looked like a tiger. She wore a hat, blue shirt and black pants.''Neli, can I have an apple?''she asked.

''No, sorry I don't have any apples whit me.''She answered.

''Ok. Well then I'l go to sleep, again.''said Rose and went back into Neli's bag.

''Ok, Then let's go and by the tickets.''said Neli.

''NO! Noway! I'm not going back there!The master would kill me if he saw me near Saber!'shouted Dan.

''Dan...''says Neli whit a deadly aura sorounding her.

'H**l. The demon awakes. Well her nickname is The Demon Princess'thinks Dan.

''Can we go already?'' asked Lance.

''Ok''said Dan whit fear in his voice. And Neli went to buy the tickets.

**Their names are: Lina Wolfree (17 Years), Dan Static (18 years), Lance Fang (17 Years) and last but not least Neli Midnight (15 years).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for reading my story. This story will happen around my OC's.**

_**-Time Skip-At the train-**_

They all sed at their seets. Girl on one side, boys on the other. Lina fell asleep.

''So, what are we going to do in that town when we get there?''asked Dan.

''It's simple. We're going to train''Neli said whit a smile.

'Training! Oh no.'Dan thought.

''But captain you're already really strong.''Lance said.

''Yeah. I agree whit vampire for once. You're alredy realy strong. You're a demon slayer.''said Dan.

''I'm not that strong.''

''Yes, you are''Dan and Lance said at the same time.

''Shut up. Or you will feel the anger of a dragon slayer.''Lina said in her sleep.

''Aye''the 3 said at the same time.

''So...do you think your guilds will miss you?''Lance asked.

''What do you think? If they would kill me if they see me?''Dan asked whit sarcasm.

''Yeah. I guess they won't. What about you captain?''

''I gues the only ones who will miss me will be Laki, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Cana, Wendy, Levy...maybe some guys to, Master and the exceeds. That's all.''said Neli and went to sleep.

Lance and Dan stayed awake for some time and then fell asleep.

_**-At Fairy Tail-**_

The guild was noisy as ever. Natsu and Gray where fighting because Erza was on a mission whit Lucy, Wendy and Charle. And sudenly master Makarov walks out of his office.

''Listen, brats.''he shouted.

The guild went in silent mode.

''Master, what hapened?''Laki asked.

''Today on of our Fairy Tail mages left the guild.''he started. Everybody stood in shock.

''She was a great memberof our guild and now she has chosen to take her own path and leave the guild. Her name is Neli Midnight.''finaly master fineshed whit tears in his eyes.

''WHAT''shouted everybody in the guild.

''Who was this person?''asked Natsu.

''Flame brain. You don't remember her?! She's the one who beat you in a fist-fight.''said Gray.

''O-oh. Now I remember. Yeah, my neck still a second she LEFT the guild!?''asked Natsu.

''Yes''answered Laki, Levy and Mira crying.

''Oi, Gramps. Do you know why did she leave?''asked Gray.

''No. But she wanted to tell the guild these words''he pules out a peace of paper and starts to read.

_''Everybody thanks for having me in this guild, but I left and I'm sorry for that. A relly big thanks is to my friends for always being there for me. I was realy lucky to meet you all. I'm not a fairy now, but I will always be a fairy in my heart. So don't be sad I'm sure we will met once more. Godbye Fairy Tail.''_he stoped reading. Tears forming on his eyes.

The guild was sad because a member has left.

_**-Somwhere I don't know where-**_

''So, master can we form a guild.''asked a man whit sand colored hair.

''Yep. The council aproved it. So from this day a new guild will rise. Pixie Hollow''said the one who apears to be the master.

''All we need now is members we alredy have five including us''said his friend.

''That will be easy''said master.

''Yeah, right''answered the other male.

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for reading. So this is still happening while Neli, Lina, Lance and Dan are still on the train. **

The weather started changing. Really dark clouds started poping out of nowhere.

''Thats strange. Captain are you mad or something?''Lance asked looking outside.

''No. Why you ask?''Neli answered whit a question.

''Look outside. I think thouse are thunder clouds and you are a lightning demon slayer, so.''

''I'm not mad at anybody, but those clouds look suspicious.''

''I know. Normaly they would be grey, but these are almost black.''

''Yeah. Like some dark magic is controling them''

''Yeah. I can sence that too.''

''Can we stop talking about clouds!''shouted Dan.

''Low down your voice Static. We're on a train.''Lance said.

''What did you said, vampire''

''Nothing.''

''Don't call me by my last name you idiot.''

''Then you don't act as a 5 year old.''

''Guys''Neli said holding up her hand whit a dager ''shut up or I'l kill you or wake up Lina''

''Aye''they both said in the sama time.

_**-Time Skip—At the finall stop—**_

''We are at our final stop. So everyone get off the train''the voice from the speaker said.

''Time to get going''said Lina.

''Lina, when did you wake up?!''half asked half shouted Dan.

''5 minutes ago''

''Ok. And you didn't say anything''

''Can we go already?''asked Neli.

''Yeah, sure. Let's go!''shouted Lina. They left the train and went into the town. The town was called Mirvill, but it doesn't have a guild. It's surrounded by mountains and a big forest.

''Ah, the forest is so big. I love it!'' Lance exclaimed. ''Why didn't I know about town, until now. It's a paradise for nature lovers!''

''Vampire, don't go jumping around the place'' Dan said to Lance and hit him on the head.

''Hey! What was that for?! I bet if you saw a new sword you would also be excited. It's because of my magic I'm addicted to nature!'' Lance explained and turned around. They all started walking again and a couple of moments later they bump into a man or more like Lina didn't see where she's going. The man had sand colored hair, green eyes. He wore black jeans, aqua colored T-shirt and a black hoodie. He helped Lina get up and looked at the group. He saw Dan and smiled.

''DAN! Long time no see! How are you? What are you doing here?'' the man exclaimed.

''Tsukino! I haven't seen you in 2 years. How were you?'' Dan asked and smiled at Tsukino.

''I'm fine and I don't blame you. I heard you were at Sabertooth. How were you yourself and who are these people? Your friends?'' Tsukino asked, pointing at Neli, Lina and Lance.

'' Yeah, kinda. They are…'' Dan didn't get to finish as Lina interrupted him.

''Dan-kun~. We can introduce ourselves. Hello~. My name is Lina Wolfree and I was a part of Mermaid Heel'' Lina introduce herself, smiling her favorite smile.

''I'm Lance Fang and I was a part of Blue Pegasus'' Lance introduced himself and turned to the forest muttering something that nobody can understand. Neli sweatdroped at her brothers behavior.

''I'm sorry about my brother, he's a little strange when it comes to forests. I'm Neli Midnight. I'm a lightning demon slayer and I'm from…'' she didn't finish as Tsukino finished for her.

''Fairy Tail. Your guild is really famous and you too. Your nickname is the demon princess and the weapon master. Am I wrong?'' he asked because Dan stared at him wide eyed.

''No your not, but it's impressive that you know. Nel, doesn't show off much and she didn't participate at the GMG'' Dan explained, pointing at the said girl.

''Dan it's rude to point at other people'' Neli said and Dan shivered, hearing evil notes in her voice.

''Let me introduce myself, please. I'm Tsukino Moonwing. I'm a moon dragon slayer and I'm in a new formed guild called Pixie Hollow. I have a question: you all said that you were in some guild, what happened?'' the dragon slayer asked again, because he didn't know that those 4 left their guilds.

''We left'' Neli said with a blank expression. Tsukino turned to her with a surprised face.

''We wanted to travel and train, so we left'' Lina said and smiled a sad smile(Kitty: WHAT?). And suddenly the town was covered with dark clouds.

''It's probably going to rain. Do you want to come to the guildhall and wait?'' Tsukino asked and everybody nooded. They followed him thro the town and ended up in front of a 4 story building.(Kitty: I'm not good at describing buildings so just imagine how the guildhall will look). They went in and were greeted by 4 people.


	4. Chapter 4

_**New Oc's: Fukuda Hikaru(17), Nishimura Kyoko(20), Okamoto Katashi(18), Minoru Arevano(24), Tsukino Moonwing(18)**_

_**Last time on Pixie Hollow:**_

''_We wanted to travel and train, so we left'' Lina said and smiled a sad smile. And suddenly the town was covered with dark clouds._

''_It's probably going to rain. Do you want to come to the guildhall and wait?'' Tsukino asked and everybody nooded. They followed him thro the town and ended up in front of a 4 story building. They went in and were greeted by 4 people._

Now:

''Tsukino, who are these people?'' asked the man with raven hair and honey colored eyes, glaring at the newcomers. He wore jeans, a white T-shirt with a black skull. He looked around Lina's age.

''Katashi-kun, they are my friends, well only one. But They are his friends so I trust them'' Tsukino said glaring at Katashi.

''Hey, aren't you the mages that were in the additional battle? But that doesn't matter, because I can beat you all with one attack'' said a woman with Blue hair, tied in a ponytail, and green eyes, smirking. She wore a yellow sundress with black leggings, yellow hells.

''We can battle and see who's better'' Dan said, smirking back at her. He moved his hand to get his sword, but was kicked on the head by a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a cream colored sweater, knee length, blue skirt and black boots.

''Baka. You shouldn't challenge Kyoko-san. You'll lose in an instant'' she said with admiration in her voice.

''We'll see about that'' Dan answered her.

''Enough!'' yelled a man with brown hair, red eyes. He wore black pants, sky blue dress shirt and a dark brown cloak ''Tsukino, why did you bring them here? And who are they?''

''As I said they are my friends and they are here to train. And I brought them here because clouds were gathering'' Tsukino answered.

''We don't have space for them. They'll just have to leave'' Kyoko said.

''It's quite rude way of talking'' Neli said to Kyoko.

''I don't want to hear it, demon princess! You are already in a guild so don't go around training in other guilds!'' Kyoko shouted at Neli.

''Kyoko'' the man with brown hair warned Kyoko ''Sorry for Kyoko, she doesn't know when to shut up. I'm Minoru Arevano, the guild master of Pixie Hollow''

''No problem and I'm Neli Midnight. A former Fairy Tail member'' Neli said and extended her hand for Minoru to shake. He shook it, but asked.

''Why are you a former member?''

''Oh, we all left our guilds. I'm Lina Wolfree, by the way'' Lina smiled.

''Are you idiots, leaving the strongest guilds?'' Katashi yelled at them.

''No, we aren't. It's just Static here got kicked out of Sabertooth by Jiema, because he lost the 4 way battle. Lina and Neli felt bad for him and decided to train with him and them he hipnotised them to leave their guild and being the ….'' Lance didn't get to finish as Neli hit him on the head.

''That's not how it went. Well only the part with Dan was true, but me and Lina left because the guilds didn't suit us and sorry for my brother, he's an idiot'' Neli explained and bowed.

''I understand that, but the part where it didn't suit you'' Minoru said, curiously.

'What's up with that?!' he shouted in his mind.

''Oh, it's just that Mermaid Heel was to strict for me and Fairy Tail was too crazy for Neli to handle. Lance just left, because he would follow his sister everywhere'' Lina explained and smiled.

''COULD YOU STOP WITH ALL OOF THIS! LET US JUST JOIN THE GUILD!'' Dan shouted and everybody turned to him, surprised.

''So you want to join our guild?'' Minoru asked, looking at the 5 new people.

''Yes!'' Dan shouted.

''That would be nice'' Lance said.

''Sure!'' Lina smiled.

''…Ok…'' Neli answered after she thought for a while.

''Then you are accepted'' Minoru smiled at them. Hikaru, Kyoko and Katashi stared wide eyed at their master, while Tsukino just smiled at the thought that his childhood friend would be in the same guild as him. ''Could you introduce yourselves again and add what magic do you use?''

''Sure. I'm Lina Wolfree and I'm a Water Dragon Slayer'' Lina said and smiled a closed eye smile.

''I'm Dan Static and I use Wind magic'' Dan introduced himself and glared at Katashi.

''I'm Lance Fang. I use Nature magic and Healing magic'' Lance said looking around the guildhall.

''Neli Midnight. I'm a Lightning Demon Slayer'' Neli said simply.

''Well, I'm Minoru Arevano and I use Dream magic'' Minoru smiled at the newcomers ''Katashi you go next''

''Katashi Okamoto. Metal make'' Katashi said, turned around and started walking out off the guild. Minoru just sight at him.

''Well, they already know my name but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Tsukino Mooonwing and I'm the Moon Dragon Slayer'' Tsukino introduce himself and went to Dan to catch up.

''I'm Hikaru Fukuda. Illusion magic'' Hikaru said and went behind Kyoko.

''I'm Kyoko Nishimura and I am the most powerful Earth mage'' Kyoko announced.

After that Neli, Lina, Dan and Lance got their guildmarks.

It was a week since they joined. They got apartments or houses, but the guild still didn't have any missions. Dan and Katashi went to look at the job board at town to find a mission. Soon Katashi came with a mission.

''Oi, I found a mission!'' he yelled once he entered the guild and Dan appeared also.

''I found a mission, too'' he said and glared at Katashi. Those two didn't get along too well.

Neli went over to Dan to see what kind of mission he had. She took the paper out of his hand and read it, so that everyone could hear.

'_Help wanted!_

_Defeat 100 monsters that are attacking the city of Cloudstall._

_Reward: 3.000.000 Jewel'_

''Nice one Dan. Katashi can I see yours?'' Neli asked, but Katashi didn't give her the paper so she just send a electrical shock and he froze for a second. It was enough for her to grab the paper.

'_Defeat the Demon that is ruining the town of Grimvale. Please help!_

_Reward: 3.000.000 Jewel_

_Note: Best to go as a team.'_

''I think I'll go with Katashi on this one'' Neli said, giving the paper back to Katashi.

''No, you don't!'' Katashi shouted and Minoru came out off his office.

''What is happening here?'' Lina just took the missions and gave them to Minoru. He read them and said.

''It's best that Dan and Katashi go to the missions with a team. With Katashi will be Kyoko, Lance and Neli.''

''WHAT?'' Katashi yelled, but Minoru ignored him.

''And with Dan: Lina, Tsukino and Hikaru'' Minoru said. Soon everybody got to an agreement the left to pack for the missions.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Updates will come, but I'm lazy so it will take some time to update. Hope you liked the chapter! **_


	5. Character Information: Neli Midnight

**Name**: Neli Midnight  
><strong>Nickname: <strong>Demon Princess.

**Race: **Demon.  
><strong>Birthday<strong>: 16 December  
><strong>Age<strong>: 15  
><strong>Guild Mark Color:<strong> Black  
><strong>Guild Mark Location:<strong> On her waste (right side)

**Physical Appearance**:170 cm tall; dark purple hair; lavender eyes; pale skin  
><strong>Accessories<strong>: white shorts, black tank top, crimson sweater, blue scarf, black fedora with a white ribbon.

**Personality**: Usually cold with new people, kind to her family and best friends, sometimes can be short tempered to the people that annoys her, smart.  
><strong>Likes<strong>: reading, drawing, music.

**Dislikes**: cold/hot weather, annoying people,  
><strong>HistoryBio:** Not everything is clear about her past, because she doesn't talk too much about it. But her friends know that she lived in a town called Mistmill until she was 13. Then a fire burned the house where she and her sister lived (later the truth revealed that it was their father who burned the house). Neli tried to save her siblings and managed to save them all. For a year she traveled around and helped her sibling to learn magic. Then she joined Fairy Tail and still helped her family. She disappeared with the others when they were stuck on Tenrou island. When she and the others came back  
><strong>Magic and Combat Information<strong>  
><strong>Magic Name:<strong> Lightning Demon Slaying, shadow magic(a little).  
><strong>Strengths<strong>: Comes up with battle strategies, long range attacks, hand to hand combat.  
><strong>Weaknesses<strong>: Bad with defense spells

**Guild: **Fairy Tail(former), Pixie Hollow.  
><strong>Weapons:<strong> Daggers  
><strong>Mage Rank:<strong> Normal.

**Power levels**  
>Physical Attack Power: 710  
>Magical Attack Power: 910  
>Defensive Power: 510  
>Speed: 810

Agility: 8/10  
>Intelligence: 1010


End file.
